Surprise of a Lifetime
by imaboredwriter2
Summary: Stiles Stilinski really isn't expecting much of his junior year of college. That is until he gets an unexpected stalker.


"Stiles," his dad sighed—exasperated, "There aren't any wolves in California, and there hasn't been for a long time."

"Yeah but-" stiles began.

"No wolves. Not in California." His dad cut him off, anticipating his rebuke, seeing as this had become an integral argument of Stiles' weekly call home. "The department is calling me, I'll talk to you next week, son. Love you, stay safe."

"Love you too" Stiles said right before the Sheriff ended the call.

A familiar shiver crawled up his back. He was being watched. More annoyed than concerned, stiles pinched his brows together and glared at nothing in particular before looking out the window that was the couch. The wolf was there. He wasn't even being sneaky about it this time. Stiles huffed at the lack of effort on the wolf's part—a few weeks ago when Stiles was first being stalked, the wolf would take off the moment Stiles spotted him. But now? There he sat, complacent as ever, staring directly at Stiles.

Stiles moved to the side of his couch and, as he did, the wolf's eyes followed him. Stiles stopped directly in front of the wolf, only the glass of the window separating them.

"Hey Shadow." Stiles greeted. After the first week Stiles had taken to referring to the wolf as Shadow considering that's what the wolf was to Stiles, a shadow.

Shadow, naturally, did not acknowledge the greeting. He sat there with his dark fur and disturbingly green eyes, still and focused. It wasn't until Stiles suddenly rushed to the door, pulled it open, and stepped outside that Shadow's eyes shifted from focused to annoyed, before he ran back into the woods just as quickly as stiles had ran over to the door.

So, Stiles stood outside with his arms crossed against the cold, watching that crazy wolf disappear between the trees.

Thinking about how he could befriend the beast, he took his phone from his pocket and dialed Scott's number. While it rang, he turned back into the house, re-locked the door, and slumped down on the couch.

"Hey stiles! What's up?" Scott said once he picked up.

"Dude, the wolf came back. I was just my computer and he showed up outside the window. He even let me get all the way outside before fucking back off into the woods. Bastards not even being sneaky anymore, and this is the fourth time this week! Well, fourth time I've seen him, not the fourth time he showed up at my house. But man I got a full look at him before he darted off. Shadow is freaking humongous, but his fur is brown—not black—and dude his eyes were green this time!"

"Stiles are you sure it's the same wolf?" Scott asked.

"Yeah Scott, because more than one wolf would be stalking me." 

"Well, one was pretty weird, how much stranger could two wolves be?" Scott argued.

"Very strange, Scott! One wolf is unlikely enough! So unlikely that it's the coolest thing to ever happen to me. When I'm old with grey hair, I'm still gonna be telling the adventures of me and my wolf buddy. It's gonna be majestic." Stiles enthusiastically declared, "Besides, It couldn't possibly be two wolves because even I don't posses that much awesome."

Scott laughed, "Only you would think its cool to be stalked by a predator. Most people would take that as a sign as being prey, not being a friend."

"Well most people aren't me." Stiles countered.

"Alright, man, have fun getting the wolf to like you. Don't get eaten!" Scott hung up then, and left Stiles on the couch planning his next move.

It was the middle of the night and yet it was pouring rain. Cold rain. Cold, hard, rain that wasn't letting up. And where was Stiles? Outside. Why? His shadow was being more stubborn than usual.

Stiles stood right outside his door with bacon in his outstretched hand. Shadow had been outside his window since _before _the rain started, which was a few hours previous. Now, he has on the forests threshold, unrelenting in his tenacity. No matter what Stiles said, did, yelled, begged, bribed, or floundered that damn wolf would not come any closer. He remained miserable and wet. His large ears pinned down with the rain, and an almost human scowl set in his brow ridge. He'd be cute if he didn't growl whenever Stiles stepped closer to the wolf. And so, Stiles, under the guidance of his unusually forceful morals and compassion for the wolf, stayed with the wolf, outside, battling for the dog to come inside.

"You can not be happy out here. Its wet and cold and miserable. Come inside," Stiles bartered, "Look, bacon! Don't you want food? Delicious, delicious bacon? This is an offer of a lifetime—just ask my dad."

Stiles thought he looked welcoming, arms outstretched, door open. And yet, Shadow kept to his spot in the bushes, completely unfazed by Stiles' bribes. Stiles harrumphed and thought out a new tactic.

And maybe it was the cold, or the late hour, or the Stiles' general craziness, but Stiles thought to threaten the wolf. And before any filter of Stiles' could process the

"I, Stiles Stilinski, hereby swear" Stiles put his hand on his heart and everything, "that I will hermit myself to the library for the next week, where there are no windows, and no dogs, let alone wolves, allowed. Here that buddy? No stalking of the Stiles for a week!"

The wolf's ear dropped even closer to his head in an outright scowl. Shadow snarled at the threat, but stalked right up to Stiles, taking the time to snatch the bacon from Stiles' hand before shaking off and letting himself in to the tiny house. And there, in the middle of night, under the pounding rain, Stiles threw his fist in the air, propelling his body up with it, and whooped, loud and victorious. Stiles fell back to the ground, his moment of victory over with Shadow's unimpressed snort. But Stiles didn't care, he simply tripped back through the door, shutting it with a firm shove.

"Looks like its time for a tour." Stiles said happily to Shadow. Shadow remained unimpressed with Stiles and he continued this way as Stiles continued to talk to wolf, who he was starting to suspect knew English.

"That's the kitchen" Stiles pointed to the lefti, then to the room that sat on the outskirts of the kitchen, "The living room, and that door over there leads to my bedroom with bathroom attached. Pretty cozy, huh? Don't look at me like that I know its small, but I don't have to deal with roommates."

As Stiles said that he flashbacked to his freshman roommate, he was heavy with drugs and light with learning. It wasn't a good match, hence his sophomore year move into an old lady's backyard house.

Stiles looked at back at Shadow. Despite being inside, he still seemed miserable and was still dripping wet. "I'm going to grab a towel or two for you, buddy." Stiles turned to go grab the towels, but quickly turned back to Shadow.

"Stay," Stiles commanded and punctuated the statement with his flat hand pointed outward to the wolf.

Shadow raised his eyebrows at the gesture.

Stiles walked quickly walked through his bedroom to the cabinet in his bathroom for a few towels. As he walked back through his bedroom he could clearly see where he left Shadow. However, Shadow wasn't where stiles left him. In his place, was a large splatter of dirty water and dog hair along with a new trail of dirty dog paw prints leading from where Shadow was supposed to be to the couch, where shadow had decided to take up residence.

"Aww come on man, what the fuck" Stiles said, "that couch isn't even mine."

Shadow seemed indifferent.

Stiles walked to the couch to sit next to the large wolf, "You could have at least let me dry you off a little before you got dog hair all over my couch."

Shadow nipped gently at Stiles' pants in disapproval—either at the the dog hair comment or the stiles' new proximity, Stiles wasn't sure.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you? Were you raised by wolves?" Stiles sassed.

Shadow chortled, the best a wolf could, and Stiles looked at him in shocked. Stiles wasn't an idiot. His brain picked up on a lot of little details that most people seemed to miss—part of the perks of being raised by what felt was the whole Beacon Hills police squad. He also has quite the imagination. Now, growing up, that made him make a lot of questionable conclusions about the world, but that was a habit he thought he had grown out of. But sitting here on a couch with a wolf in the middle of the night, that seemingly laughed at one of his bad jokes? That made his head jump to a lot of different conclusions.

Ones that Stiles wasn't afraid to voice, "So, are you a werewolf or something?"

The thunder cracked, and the wolf looked toward the woods. In the flash of lightning, the outline of a second wolf was clear.

Silently, shadow slipped off the couch and pawed at the door.

Stiles, now definitely freaked, wordlessly let the wolf out to greet his partner.

He saw them lope off together in the storm before pulling out his phone to call scott.

"Hey man, you were right. There are two of them."


End file.
